Novia de protagonista
Las Novias son personajes que un protagonista gana o hace a lo largo de la trama. Novias de Claude Catalina right|thumb|150px|Catalina. Catalina es la única novia que se conoce de Claude. Empiezan a salir en 1992 y se mudan a Liberty City. Nueve años después, Catalina, Claude y Miguel, un compañero, atracan el banco de Liberty City en un barrio de Liberty City separado de éste y le dispara a Claude y escapa. Ese mismo año, durante el transcurso del juego, Claude la encuentra. Ella está en una construcción en Fort Staunton, pero nuevamente escapa. Catalina mata a Asuka Kasen, junto a su ex-novio Miguel, secuestrando a Maria Latore (pidiendo una suma de dinero por ella) y escapa. Claude le paga, pero ella lo traiciona e intenta matar, pero Claude se salva y la mata disparándole con un lanzamisiles al helicóptero en el que ella intentaba huir, rescatando a Maria. Maria Latore-Leone left|thumb|150px|Maria Latore de Leone. Maria y Claude llegan a una relación amorosa. Maria le insinúa a su esposo, Salvatore Leone, que sale con Claude. Éste, enfurecido, pone una bomba en un coche e indica a Claude tomarlo, para que explote. Maria le envía un mensaje a Claude para advertirle y decirle que vaya a un puerto en Callahan Point. Él va allí y escapa con Maria y Asuka Kasen. Ella le manda matar a Salvatore y unos trabajos más. Luego, ambas torturan a Miguel, el novio de Catalina, por información, pero desgraciadamente Asuka y Miguel son asesinados por Catalina, quien además secuestra a Maria por una importante suma. Claude, probablemente enamorado de ella, recurre a su llamado y paga el dinero, pero Catalina le traiciona y escapa. Claude la asesina y salva a Maria. Finalmente, el juego termina con un disparo que no se puede ver, y la gente cree que Claude mata a Maria, pero Rockstar afirmó que lo hizo para dar suspenso, pero ella no muere. Novias de Thomas Vercetti Mercedes Cortez right|thumb|150px|Mercedes Cortez. Tommy y Mercedes llegan a ser novios. Cuando la conoce, Tommy siente una atracción por ella, y parece que ella también, porque coquetea con él. La conoce en la primera misión del juego, La fiesta, en el yate del Coronel Juan García Cortez, su padre. En ella hay una fiesta, y ella lo toma del brazo y le muestra las personas más importantes de Vice City. En cierto momento llega Ricardo Díaz, y ella, apurada, le pide a Tommy que la saque de allí (posiblemente cada vez que Díaz llega, intenta tener relaciones sexuales con ella). Tommy la lleva al lugar donde trabaja, el Club Pole Position. Cada vez que ella se despide de él, le dice "hombretón" o "grandulón", coqueteando con él. Éste piensa constantemente en ella. Por ejemplo, cuando los Love Fist necesitaban una chica para divertirse, él le pide a ella que fuera esa chica, a lo que ella acepta. También la llama para actuar en una película pornográfica para juntar dinero. Cuando Tommy hace el atraco a El Banco Corrupto Grande, al final, ella le hace un "masaje" (relaciones sexuales). En otros momentos, ella quiere tener sexo con él, pero él está atareado y niega. El Coronel se va de Vice City y lo deja a Tommy a cargo de Mercedes. Al final del juego llama para asegurarse de que su hija no se convierte en abogada, cosa que lo asusta. Kent Paul, un tío que se informa de todo en Vice City, llama a Tommy diciendo que se encontró con: "Una chica que hace unos masajes muy especiales, que anda por la calle, y su nombre es Mercedes". Lo que quiere decir que ella es una prostituta. Mercedes vive en una casa de Links View. Los enemigos de la empresa de taxis de Tommy le hacen una trampa a éste, diciendo que eran Mercedes, que pedía necesariamente el coche que Tommy manejaba. Finalmente, ellos intentan matarlo, pero el los asesina. Novias de Carl Johnson Denise Robinson right|thumb|100px|Denise Robinson. Denise es la primera novia que CJ se gana después de la misión Burning Desire. Denise vive con Los Santos Vagos como prostituta. Éste la salva de una casa en llamas que el mismo prendió y ambos se besan. Ella accede a salir con él. En sus citas dispara a los integrantes de otras bandas. Le gusta bailar y mas que nada los bares y comidas rápidas. Le gustan los barrios enemigos y cualquier velocidad de coche. Se encuentra en su casa desde medianoche hasta las 6:00 AM. Al 40% de relación invita a CJ a tomar café. Al 50% le regala a CJ las llaves de su Hustler verde. Cuando completas el 100% su relación lee regala el traje de chulo. En 1998 se la escucha decir en una radio que se mudó a Liberty City y cortó con su novio, CJ. Es la única de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas que dispone de su propio artwork. Siempre viste una remera con números negra y un tobillo de sus pantalones está levantado. Una curiosidad es que en las misiones de vigilante ella puede aparecer como ladrona. Y en A Home in the Hills aparece nuevamente en la mansión. Millie Perkins left|thumb|100px|Millie Perkins. Ella es novia de segunda novia después de la misión Key to Her Heart. CJ la conoce para conseguir su tarjeta magnética de entrada al Calígula's Casino. CJ se viste de masoca y mata al "maestro" de Millie (lleva un dildo). Tiene relaciones sexuales con ella. Debe completar más del 40% para poder conseguir la tarjeta magnética (también se puede conseguir matándola). Desde el principio tomamos el "café" en su casa. Al 40% conseguimos la tarjeta. Al 100%, su Club rosado. Desde las 12:00 hasta las 22::00 está en su casa. Le gusta ir a restaurantes y bailar, además de que uno tenga bastante Sex-Appeal. Además, a Millie se la puede matar para directamente conseguir la tarjeta. Woozie llamará a CJ diciendo que puede recoger la tarjeta. Pero si no se la mata, ella le dirá que vaya a su casa a por la tarjeta. Una vez conseguida la tarjeta se puede seguir hasta el robo al casino. Su casa por dentro es algo extraña, y como las demás novias, la casa sólo dispone de una habitación, y siempre están colgando cosas. Millie dispone de un Club rosado. Sa sabe que su madre vive, ya que dice a CJ "no se lo he contado ni a mi madre". Michelle Cannes right|thumb|100px|Michelle Cannes. Es una mecánica y vive en San Fierro, CJ la encuentra en la escuela de conducción. Deberá tener una alta gordura para impresionarla (incluso en citas) de lo contrario se negara a salir contigo, además de mucho Sex-Appeal. En su Pay 'n' Spray nos pintará el coche gratis (si nos fijamos con una cámara veremos que en su local hay dildos). De 00:00 a 12:00 está en su casa. Le gustan los bares y bailar. También le gustan los coches rápidos e ir a altas velocidades (hasta a veces conduce ella). Al 40% CJ consigue tener sexo con ella. Al 50% su coche Monster. Cuando se completa al 100% le regala un traje de corredor. Helena Wankstein left|thumb|100px|Helena Wankstein. Una abogada, la puedes encontrar en el techo de Ammunation en Blueberry, en Red County, disparando a una marca de persona. Vive en Flint Range. CJ tiene que estar delgado, nada musculoso y estar vestido con onda para salir con ella (incluso en citas). De lo contrario ella se negara a salir con él. Está casi siempre en su casa y le gustan las armas. Le gustan los restaurantes y bailar. También le gusta andar lento. Al 50% consigue su Bandito (innecesario porque éste no tiene puertas), y su kit de armas. Al 70% invita a CJ a tener sexo. Al 100% le regala su traje de granjero. Katie Zhan right|thumb|100px|Katie Zhan. Es una enfermera que vive en San Fierro, se puede encontrar en Avispa Country Club, cerca del gimnasio en un monte donde hay arbustos, practicando artes marcieles chinas. Le gustan tipos con sex-appeal y músculos. De 12:00 a 00:00 se encuentra en su casa en Juniper Hollow. Al sali con ella salimos del hospital sin pagar y sin perder las armas. Le gusta bailar. En PC, le gustan las cefeterías, pero en PS2 le gustan más los restaurantes. Le gusta ir lento. Al 50% ganamos su Romero y podemos tener relaciones sexuales con ella. Cuando completamos al 100% le regala a CJ un uniforme de hombre de enfermero. En algunos pisos francos aparece en una foto con un tipo. Barbara Schternvart left|thumb|100px|Barbara Schternvart. Es una policía divorciada con dos hijos, CJ la puede encontrar en El Quebrados al norte del Desierto de Las Venturas, en la comisaría. Le gustan los gorditos y con pocos musculos. Le gustan las cafeterías, ir normal en coche y bailar. Desde que empezamos a salir con ella podemos salir de la estación de policía sin pagar y sin perder armas. Al 50% regala su Ranger. Al 70% se tiene sexo con ella (ella es distinta a las demás por dos cosas, una que el sexo se tiene en la estación de policía y segundo que al principio, en la escena de sexo oral, CJ, en vez de estar en una cama, está parado). Cuando completamos el 100% te regala un uniforme de policía. Se la ve en algunas fotos que hay en pisos francos, vestida de azul. Catalina right|thumb|100px|Catalina. Con ésta novia no se consigue nada, y no hay barra de relación. Sólo son novios del modo historia. Carl la conoce a través de César Vialpando, primo de ella. Hacen cuatro trabajos muy efectivos robando y matando, y se forja una relación extraña y amorosa entre los dos. Luego Catalina, misteriosamente, lo deja y se va con Claude. Carl la ve en las próximas dos carreras campestres ilegales. En el video de una misión con ella, se ve que CJ entra a su casa y ella lo obliga a tener relaciones sexuales con ella. Es bastante paranoica. Antes de Carl, tuvo otros novios. Muchas veces lo llama para insultarlo y decir que Claude es mejor. En cierto momento, ella lo llama y le dice que está teniendo sexo con Claude, y se escucha una voz masculina de fondo, algo que los fanáticos de la saga usan para afirmar que Claude no es mudo. Novias de Antonio Cipriani Toshiko Kasen left|thumb|100px|Toshiko Kasen. Aunque no se confirme, se cree que Toni y ella tuvieron una muy corta relación. Se cree esto porque él la llama todo el tiempo "princesa" o "reina". Ella contacta con él para que le haga trabajos para destruir a su marido Kazuki Kasen. Le pide robar armas de él y regalarselas a Phil Cassidy, destruir dinero de su casino transportado en coches seguros y le pide que la lleve a una ópera, dándole celos a Kazuki, quien piensa que Toni sale con ella. Para esa misión Toni se compra un Smoking. Luego Toshiko manda a Toni a matar a Kazuki y traerle el arma de él, y finalmente, cuando Toni regresa, se lanza de su departamento, cayendo sobre un coche, que activa su alarma, y muere. A pesar de esa extraña muerte, Toni gana 4.000 dólares. Toshiko no es mencionada en ningún otro momento, y al igual que todos los Kasen (exepto Yuka Kasen, de Grand Theft Auto Advance) muere. Novias de Victor Vance Louise Cassidy-Williams right|thumb|100px|Louise Cassidy de Williams. Louise es la esposa de Marty Jay Williams, y tiene un hermano y una hermana: Phil Cassidy y Mary-Jo Cassidy. Madre de Mary-Beth Williams, le gusta hacer ejercicios. Tiene un tatuaje en uno de sus senos. Victor la conoce cuando va a buscar trabajo a Marty y se enamora de ella. Más tarde, Marty quiere convertirla en prostituta, pero Vic la salva y mata a Marty. Ella y Vic toman el imperio de Marty y empiezan a salir. Pero Vic se deja llevar por los negocios y se alejan. A pesar de todo, la salva de que se la lleven, maten y más. Los hermanos Méndez quieren matarla a cambio de Vic, pero el la salva nuevamente y rescata a su hermano Lance Vance de un edificio en llamas por éstos. Al final, Louise es asesinada por los hermanos Méndez, y Victor se encarga de ellos. No se sabe si fue enterrada, ya que luego del video de su muerte Vic aparece en el balcón de la casa, sin poder acceder nunca más a ella. Phil, entristecido, dice que era una "buena soldada", confundiéndola con "hermana". Novias de Nikolai Bellic Michelle Stone/Karen left|thumb|100px|Karen o Michelle Stone. Mientras que Niko la conoce de vista a través de Mallorie con el nombre de Michelle Stone, su nombre original, sin saberse el apellido, es Karen. Niko la lleva a ella y a Mallorie a su casa y desde ese momento empiezan a salir. En sus citas ella le pregunta por Vlad Glebov. Luego de algún tiempo, Niko se entera de que ella trabaja para el United Liberty Paper, el gobierno, y de que piensa que él y Roman son criminales, la deja. Le gustan los restaurantes y bares. También juega dardos y billar. Split Sides es su obra favorita. Entre las 6:00 y 23:00 horas está en casa. Le gusta ir al Russian Shop. Al 70% de relación ella invita a Niko a su casa, desbloqueando el logro "Café Caliente". Kiki Jenkins right|thumb|100px|Kiki Jenkins. Kiki Jenkins es una mujer de 32 años con la que Niko puede salir a través de www.love-meet.net con el apodo LawChick. Es de piel oscura, abogada y de buena familia. Vive en Algonquin. Kiki se siente mal por las cosas malas que hace y sale mucho con sus clientes. Entre las 18:00 y 2:00 se encuentra en casa y su habilidad especial es quitar una o dos estrellas de busqueda al llamado. Odia las cosas costosas pero le gusta ir a comer o mirar comedia. Alexandra Chilton left|thumb|100px|Alexandra Chilton. De 27 años, Niko la conoce a través de www.craplist.net buscando hombre con relación liberal y material, o la encuentra en www.blogsnobs.com bajo el apodo de LiberatedWoman. Vive en Algonquin. Rica, menuda, rubia y de ojos claros, le gustan las fiestas y sólo gente rica, sin importar la edad o preferencias. Desde las 18:00 a 2:00 se la puede encontrar al celular. Su habilidad es dar descuentos en ropa. La arrestaron por conducir ebria, por robar un vestido y otro robo menor. Ella empieza a mandar a Niko mensajes de texto con fotos. Le gusta el teatro, la ropa de Perseus, bares y tiendas de comida cara. Carmen Ortiz right|thumb|100px|Carmen Ortiz. De 23 años, bisexual y enfermera, a Carmen le gustaría vivir en Los Santos, y no en Bohan. Le gusta el lujo y clubes de strippease o teatro. Es hispanoamericana. Por ser ninfomana y tener relaciones sexuales en el coche fue arrestada dos veces por el LCPD. Se la encuentra a través de www.love-meet.net bajo el apodo SoBoHoe. Kate McReary left|thumb|100px|Kate McReary. Nació en 1976 y tiene 32 años. Es la única mujer de los hermanos McReary. No le gustaba el mundo de las drogas y violencia hasta que apareció Niko y ambos se enamoraron. Ella puede morir o vivir. Si Niko busca Venganza, ella muere asesinada. Si Niko busca Dinero, ella pierde el respeto por él y no vuelve a hablarle, además de que Roman Bellic muere en su casamiento. Novias de Jonathan Klebitz Ashley Butler right|thumb|100px|Ashley Butler. Tiene 26 años y es una conocida del capo de la Familia Pegorino, Ray Boccino. Él la usa para que que The Lost robe diamantes a Anthony "Tony Gay" Prince. En 2001 fue arrestada por posesión de cocaína. Ella le manda un mensaje en cierto momento a Johnny, diciendole que está rehén de las deudas de Dimitri Rascalov. Él hace unos trabajos para Rascalov, como secuestrar a Roman Bellic, para que Ashley quede libre. Leila Sharpe thumb|100px|Leila Sharpe. Leila es la segunda novia de Johnny, y de ella solo se conoce un reporte de la LCPD, donde cuenta que es novia de éste. Además, tiene un artwork que acompaña al Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. En él aparece con una de las tiras de su ropa caída, como si fuera una prostituta, con una botella de cerveza en las manos. Está en un bar, porque detrás de ella se ven botellas y un cartel de Piβwasser. Artworks Archivo:Louiseartwork.jpg|Louise Cassidy-Williams. Archivo:Mercedesart.jpg|Mercedes Cortez. Archivo:Deniseartwork.JPG|Denise Robinson. Archivo:Barbaraartwork.jpg|Barbara Schternvart. Archivo:Toshiko1.jpg|Toshiko Kasen 1. Archivo:Toshiko2.jpg|Toshiko Kasen 2. Archivo:Catalinaart.jpg|Maria Latore-Leone. Archivo:Ashleyartwork.jpg|Ashley Butler. Archivo:LeilaSharpe.png|Leila Sharpe. Curiosidades *En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, a veces, al salir de algún lugar, la novia con quien sales y otra se pueden encontrar y enojarse contigo por ser bígamo. *En el mismo juego, puedes matar a tu novia y que desaparezca (o lastimarla y ella se irá). *Denise Robinson aparece como buscada en las misiones de vigilante, probablemente haciendo trabajos para los Grove Street Families. *La misma aparece en la misión A Home in the Hills, probablemente volviendo a su vida de prostituta con los Santos Vagos. *A la misma le gusta que a CJ le arresten. *También, Katie Zhan aparecerá como sospechoso en las Misiones de Vigilante *Si Helena Walskein dispara a la marca del Ammu-Nation estando CJ en medio, hasta matarlo, su relación con él aumentará, a pesar de que aún no estén saliendo. *En Grand Theft Auto IV, el logro "Café Caliente", es una parodia a Hot Coffee. *Quizás Huang Lee, protagonista de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, esté enamorado de Ling Shan, ya que bromea invitándola a "tomar café" (nuevamente haciendo referencia al Hot Coffee). *Leila Sharpe es la única novia que no aparece en juego. *Denise Robinson, Barbara Schternvart, Toshiko Kasen, Louise Cassidy-Williams, Leila Sharpe, Mercedes Cortez y Ashley Butler son las únicas que disponen de un artwork. *Mercedes Cortez, Denise Robinson, Millie Perkins, y posiblemente Leila Sharpe, son prostitutas. *Hay un pequeño truco en GTA: SA, si estás en una cita que te parece muy difícil (como cuando debes llevar a bailar a Barbara Schternvart) puedes, mientras estás en la cita cargar, la partida y luego ir de nuevo a la cita y ver si cambió. Si no lo ha hecho vuelve a repetir el proceso. Verás cómo es más fácil tener una cita fácil como la de diversión o la de llevarla a un lugar de su agrado. Esto es útil si quieres llegar al 100% de la relacion más rápidamente. *En Grand Theft Auto San Andreas cuando tu novia te invita a "tomar café" se parará un policia en su HPV1000 en la vereda de la casa de tu novia. Quien sabe si no oiria los ruidos del momento y se pararían allí por curiosidad *Toshiko Kasen y Louise Cassidy-Williams son novias casadas Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Personajes de la Saga Grand Theft Auto Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Novias